Objection!
by Autumn D. Cain
Summary: “I was bored, I’m crazy and I hang out with a sadistic Tensai. Obviously my brain would come up with an evil plan once in a while…”


Shishido, Mukahi, Atobe and Oshitari were currently busy in class doing a pretend court trial.

Mukahi was the lawyer for Oshitari and Shishido was the lawyer for Atobe.

Their teacher, Shito-Sensei, regretted suggesting a random draw for the lawyers after picking up Mukahi's name out of the hat.

"-is no proof that Atobe Keigo molested Oshitari Yuushi." Shishido announced in a lawyer-ish way.

"OBJECTION!"

"Dude, what is there to object? The Jury is already discussing whether Atobe is guilty or not..." Shishido raised a brow.

"But still...I didn't get to say Objection during the whole trial" Mukahi pouted.

"That's because you were too busy playing your DS"

"I was playing Phoenix Wright to help me with the trial..."

"..."

"What?"

"What the heck is Phoenix Wright?"

"He's a Lawyer from the game in my DS, Phoenix Wright, and he says 'OBJECTION!' all the time."

"..."

"His hair cut looks like a dead corpse..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Stop staring at me..."

"..."

"I know that I'm all hot and amazing but you don't have to stare at me..."

"..."

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Mukahi shouted.

"..."

"YUUUUSHIII SHISHIDO WANTS TO MOLEST ME!"

"What the fu-" Shishido began.

"I DEMAND THE CLASS LAWYERS, RIGHT NOW! I WANT TO SUE SHISHIDO RYOU FOR WANTING TO MOLEST ME!" Mukahi interrupted, screeching.

"Dude, YOU are one of the class lawyers...and I'm the other one."

"Oh..." Mukahi blinked continuously at Shishido. "Well, YOU became my lawyer and help me with the Suing thing"

"Mukahi, you're Suing ME!"

"WELL, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!"

Shishido just grumbled and stomped dramatically out of the class.

Mukahi, still bored and confused, decided to follow Shishido and comment about his dramatic stomping.

"Lol, Shishido, you stomped away like a drama queen." Mukahi giggled.

"…"

"Are you like, Atobe's apprentice in stomping?"

"…"

"Sheesh, what's up with your 'silence and stare' thing? It's starting to freak me out…"

"…"

"There you go again with the silence and stare…"

"…"

"Kabaji is much more fun to talk to than you…"

"…"

"Screw this, I'm going to Atobe and annoy him by asking him how he hides his premature grey hair…" And with that, Mukahi walked away.

Shishido waited a few moments before confirming that the redhead had left. Once Mukahi was gone, Shishido cheered and punched the air.

"I knew that the stare and silence trick would make him go away. Ore-sama is such a genius." Shishido ran a hand through his hair.

--

Mukahi didn't exactly go to Atobe to annoy the hell out of him, but instead called him to inform him of some 'interesting' news.

Atobe grumbled but followed Mukahi.

They had stopped when they saw Shishido cheering and punching the air.

"-Ore-sama is such a genius…" That was the only thing the two of them could catch from Shishido's mouth.

Mukahi, still bored and evil, decided to say something that would most likely make Atobe flip.

"See, that's proof that Shishido wants to impersonate you then kidnap you, hide you somewhere and take over your position as Buchou." Mukahi said.

"…" Atobe simply stared then cleared his throat.

"I mean, he even copied your dramatic stomping and your 'Ore-sama' line."

"…Shishido is getting 1000 laps for making a very bad impersonation of Ore-sama. Ore-sama does not say 'Ore-sama' that lightly." Atobe stomped off, dramatically, towards the tennis courts.

--

"Shishido, run 1000 laps around the court right now," Atobe announced out loud in front of everybody.

"Why the flip am I getting 1000 laps for?!" Shishido shouted.

"Because you impersonated Ore-sama earlier this morning and it was a very bad impersonation…"

"…" Shishido stared. "Who would want to impersonate you?"

Atobe looked shocked. "Who _wouldn't _want to impersonate Ore-sama? Ore-sama is the almighty king of Tennis."

"Yeah right…"

"Keigo…that is not exactly a good reason to give Shishido 1000 laps." Oshitari said.

"Yes it is, Yuushi. People who make terrible impersonations of Ore-sama deserve to be punished."

"Keigo…"

"Fine, 999 laps around the court, Shishido."

"THAT'S ONLY 1 LAP DIFFERENT!" Shishido screeched.

"Fine, because Ore-sama is such a generous person (Hiyoshi, Shishido and Mukahi had inwardly gagged at this point), Ore-sama will give you 100 laps instead."

Shishido glared and ran off to do his laps, mumbling things like "Stupid buchou…eaten by…his brain is getting old…"

Oshitari walked up to Mukahi. "Gakuto, you were the one that made Atobe think that Shishido was trying to impersonate him, didn't you?"

Gakuto grinned. "I was bored, I'm crazy and I hang out with a sadistic Tensai. Obviously my brain would come up with an evil plan once in a while…"

Oshitari took the sadistic Tensai comment as a compliment and walked away, leaving Mukahi to devise more evil plans to make Atobe flip, Shishido squeal, Choutarou lose his sanity, Kabaji make a face, Jirou get cranky and Hiyoshi stop saying "Gekkokujyou."

Obviously, he wouldn't want to devise one against Oshitari. Oh no, he wouldn't.

Mukahi shuddered and walked to one of the courts.

--

**This came in my head when I remembered a memory that included Kare. **

**I was trying to get to class early so I hurried my steps and Kare was like. "Lol, you stomp dramatically." **

**XD**

**--**


End file.
